


金东贤一生最引以为傲的事（下）

by hotokepeach



Category: AB6IX (Band), Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotokepeach/pseuds/hotokepeach





	金东贤一生最引以为傲的事（下）

金东贤站在林煐岷办公室门口踌躇几秒，敲了敲门。然后他听到林煐岷的声音说，“请进”

金东贤调整了下呼吸，推开了门，他换上职业微笑，“您好。”

“您好，”林煐岷笑得温柔，“金东贤记者，请坐。”

林煐岷藏着自己的小心思，礼数周到地招待金东贤，请他到办公室的沙发坐下。“咖啡还是茶？”

“随意，林煐岷，额，教授。”金东贤不情愿地找补了两个字。他打量着林煐岷，兴许是今天没有应酬，林煐岷穿得随意许多，高领打底衫搭了深色羊毛衫，穿着牛仔裤。皮鞋似乎是他表明教授身份的最后象征，如果踩上帆布鞋，就让人分不清是老师还是学生了。金东贤有点晃神，好像他还是当属那个帅气又温柔的学长。

林煐岷的办公室不算大，冬日暖阳透过窗子洒进屋里，窗子旁摆着两个满满当当的书架，对面是桌面堆满文件的办公桌。办公桌前还有余裕放下一组沙发和茶几。除了办公桌上堆满了文件显示出主人的忙碌外，办公室还算整洁，甚至花瓶里还供了几枝向日葵。金东贤的目光最后定格在林煐岷身上。他从门旁柜子里拿出两个杯子，像是察觉到他的目光一样，林煐岷转头对他说，“稍等。”

林煐岷端着两杯茶过来，坐到了一旁单人沙发上，离金东贤坐着的长沙发不远不近。“我记得是一位姓朴的记者联系我要采访，怎么是你过来了？”林煐岷姿势悠闲地靠在沙发上揣着明白装糊涂。

“这是角色扮演游戏吗？玩够了没有，你以为我不知道朴佑镇是你同乡吗？”金东贤拿出笔记本和录音笔。“搞快点，采访完我还有别的工作。可以录音吧？”没等林煐岷点头，金东贤就打开了录音笔。

“要不是昨天上午朴佑镇说你也会来，我真没有时间接受这个采访。”林煐岷不装了，他换个姿势正襟危坐，“采访提纲我看过了。这些理论上的问题呢，我已经整理成一个文档了，过会儿发给你。”

“比起这些学理上的探讨，我更想和你分享我了解的同性恋案例。额，也是补充一下你们采访的细节。我看到提纲里没有太涉及同性恋群体自身的感受。”

“好的，那谢谢您啊，考虑这么周到。”金东贤打开笔记本准备记录，熟练地说出采访时惯用的客套话。

“我们之间不需要这么客气。”林煐岷说。

我们之间？我跟你什么关系？金东贤挑眉，转而漫不经心地说，“是呢，跟姐夫当然不需要客气了。”

金东贤专心在笔记本上敲着字，没注意到林煐岷握紧的双手。“那就麻烦您讲讲案例吧。”金东贤对林煐岷说。

“嗯，好的，”林煐岷点点头，“我这个朋友呢，是在读书的时候遇到了他的初恋男友。他们第一次见面是在社团聚会，在人群里他一眼就看到了那个漂亮的小男孩。他就想要到他的联系方式，然后男孩主动坐到他旁边，其实他很慌张，但非装作游刃有余的情场老手，因为漂亮的小男孩看起来会有很多人追。”

金东贤听到第三句话就想问，你这个朋友是不是你自己。但他忍住了，他不想探究也不在乎林煐岷当年的心境。

金东贤又关上了电脑，抱着双臂看向满脸真诚的林煐岷，“然后呢？”

林煐岷抿了口茶，“后来，他如愿以偿地和小男孩在一起了。他们还一起去了日本，那是他第一次出国旅行，在日本可以毫无顾忌地牵着着他的手。那段时间应该是他最幸福的日子吧。”

“哦？难道还是个悲情剧吗？”金东贤感觉自己演技也不错。

“是啊，其实很多同性恋都不敢公开自己的身份嘛，因为他的懦弱，小男孩离他而去了。他没有一天不在后悔和自责，人的一生不就是靠短暂美好的回忆撑过大部分痛苦时光吗？”林煐岷又喝了一口茶，躲避着金东贤的目光。

“哦，但感情总会被淡忘不是吗？就像是电影票上的文字，过几年就会消失。无论当时看那部电影多感动，时过境迁，怎么会还记得那一刻的心动呢。”金东贤盯着茶几上的向日葵，默契地没有看向林煐岷。

“可能吧，”林煐岷松开握紧的双手，他听见自己心里悄悄叹息的声音，“那我们什么时候再见面呢？”

“我都可以，”金东贤随意地说，“来之前记得打电话 。”语气轻松地像讨论今天的天气。

“那您，还有什么别的例子吗？”

林煐岷突然觉得无趣，“没有了，我把整理好的文档发给你看一下吧。”

金东贤翻看林煐岷写的文件，很满意，稍加修改就能成稿了。“既然这样我就先告辞了，辛苦您了。”金东贤边说边收拾东西。

“就陪我吃了午饭再走不。行吗？教工食堂很好吃的。”

“额，我还有事情所以…”

“林教授去吃饭吗？”金东贤看到自己姐姐敲门进来了，姐姐应该没看到他也在，没有像聚餐那天亲亲热热地喊煐岷欧巴。

“东贤…？怎么在这儿？”

“啊，他来做个采访”，林煐岷说

“那正好，吃完饭你再回报社吧，不然你总不按时吃饭。”

“额…”金东贤没来得及拒绝就被姐姐拉走了。

教工食堂是挺好吃的，金东贤喝着汤，看坐在对面的姐姐和林煐岷一副举案齐眉、恩爱夫妻的样子。

“你们准备什么时候要小孩？我也想当舅舅呢，如果是个可爱漂亮的小女孩就好了。”金东贤嘴角带着笑容说着不像话的话。

“吃饭还堵不住你的嘴吗！”姐姐语气里充满警告。

“近期是没有打算，不过你姐姐和我倒是很想见到弟妹呢。”林煐岷皮笑肉不笑。

“……”

金东贤没接话，手里端着的汤突然不香了。

吃过饭后林煐岷就回办公室了，她姐姐问他刚刚在饭桌上说什么生孩子，难道不知道他们是形婚吗。金东贤理直气壮地反问，那你让我表现得像知道你们在形婚吗？

姐姐哑口无言，“带上你的包快滚啊。”

“我错了嘻嘻，”金东贤笑嘻嘻地背上包走了。他转头的一瞬，笑容渐渐冷却。

是，他也知道这样活着很累。还真是角色扮演游戏，金东贤自嘲地想。

金东贤坐在回报社的出租车上想，他们不是没有甜过。金东贤也记不清林煐岷什么时候击中了他的心，可能是讨论辩题时认真听着大家的意见，经常给出诚恳又专业的建议。也可能是结束讨论以后总留下来帮忙收拾卫生，明明以他的年级根本不需要做这些。又或许可能只是他笑起来的样子太好看了所以一击即中。

刚开始，金东贤常找问题私聊请教林煐岷，然后就聊到了有的没的，林煐岷说每天自己上自习写论文真的好无聊。金东贤说，所以来打辩论吗？林煐岷说，对啊，还想多认识几个朋友，能搭伙吃饭，自己吃饭挺没食欲的。于是金东贤成了林煐岷的饭搭子，就算他不和林煐岷一起自习，也会来陪林煐岷吃饭。林煐岷说，抬头发现对面坐了帅哥，感觉食堂都没有那么难以下咽了。

金东贤佯装委屈，所以只要是帅哥都会让你开心是吗？林煐岷说，“不啊，因为是你。”金东贤心跳漏了一拍，“咳，那就多吃点。”

到了期末考，金东贤也要在图书馆自习到晚上闭馆。他和林煐岷并肩回宿舍，手无意碰在一起又分开。走到金东贤宿舍楼下时，金东贤说我想喝酸奶，于是他们又去学校门口的便利店买酸奶。等再走到宿舍楼下，林煐岷说，刚刚忘了买冰激凌，有个冰激凌特别好吃。金东贤说，那就再去嘛。两个人举着冰激凌，走在静悄悄的校园里，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。初夏的风拂过，金东贤说，“哥，你是不是喜欢我？” 林煐岷的冰激凌快化了，一滴落在地上。没有等到林煐岷的回复，金东贤接着说。“但我很喜欢哥呢。”

“挺巧的，我也喜欢你。”林煐岷盯着那滴躺在地上的冰激凌说。

后来他们搬出宿舍，租了一间小公寓。

有次林煐岷买了便利店的打折蓝莓，金东贤捡了一颗吃，林煐岷问他酸不酸。金东贤面无表情，“不酸啊，特别甜，你尝尝。”金东贤说完就去屋里搞期末作业了。

“哪里不酸了！小小年纪就会骗人！”林煐岷吃了蓝莓来兴师问罪。“我说不酸就是不酸嘛，不信你再尝尝。”金东贤刚才被蓝莓酸得不行，摸了一颗奶糖吃。金东贤亲上林煐岷的嘴唇，奶糖甜腻的味道顺着亲吻渡给林煐岷。嗯，好甜，林煐岷想。

林煐岷的目光从茶几上的向日葵移开，他不怎么喜欢追忆往昔，还记得他们相处的点点滴滴，所以早上特地去花店预订了一束向日葵等他来。可金东贤的犹豫和伪装，他看在眼里。

后来他们约过很多次。

有时候是林煐岷忙完工作深夜敲响金东贤的家门，有时候是金东贤结束采访后匆匆到他的办公室，有时候金东贤溜进林煐岷的课堂等他下课，听他讲那些枯燥的社会学理论。

有一次他瞄到旁边小姑娘的笔记本，没有一个字，本上全是她画的林煐岷。等林煐岷下了课，他们回到金东贤的公寓，金东贤一双手忙着解林煐岷的衬衣，还不忘八卦，“你知道你们班的女生笔记本上有什么吗？”林煐岷扯掉他的腰带，“总不会有我们做爱的照片吧？”

“你怎么知道？”金东贤说着不像话的话。

“说不定你在哪安了摄像头呢？职业病？”

“好主意”，金东贤终于解开了所有纽扣，扒掉了他的衬衣。“要是你敢跑路我就写篇报道，震惊！某名教授L某婚内出轨，竟诱奸妻子亲弟弟！保证你在怒榜挂三天。”

“表述不准确，标题应该是受不住小舅子的诱惑，他竟做出这种事。而且我为什么要跑路？”他抱着金东贤滚到了床上，手伸进他衣服的下摆。今天金东贤穿了件宽松的卫衣，很方便他上下其手。

“腻了不就跑路了，这样的事少吗？不过标题还是用姐夫说的这个贴切”，金东贤笑得坦然，好像他们不是在做有悖人伦的事。

“我不会腻的”，林煐岷欺身把他压在身下，一字一句像是承诺。

金东贤不看他的眼睛，“那就姑且相信姐夫好了。”

做爱时金东贤总是喊他姐夫，他喜欢看林煐岷听到这个称呼就皱起的眉头，抿起来的嘴唇，还有突然就更用力地顶他敏感的位置。

再用力又能怎么样呢？能抹去横亘在他们之间7年的时光吗？能改变他们现在尴尬的关系吗？金东贤的眼角又涌出了眼泪，他感觉自己伪装得很好。林煐岷会当成生理性泪水吧，他不会知道自己的眼泪是为了他，明明自己在他怀里，可又觉得怎么抓也抓不住他。偶尔金东贤也会产生他知道自己是借着情事哭泣的错觉，因为他总是温柔地俯下身，亲吻他眼角的泪水，抚摸着他的手臂、后背，一下一下地拍着，“不要哭，我在。”

一开始金东贤总是躲避着林煐岷的亲吻，林煐岷也就作罢，只对他的耳垂又亲又咬，弄得金东贤心痒痒。后来哪怕他偏开头，林煐岷也紧追不舍，把金东贤的呜咽和泪水通通化在亲吻里。他总是把自己抱得很紧，像是要揉进骨血里，林煐岷像是跨越了7年的时光，又回到了那个炽热又苦涩的夏天，把他紧紧搂在怀里，不再给他离开的机会。

林煐岷事后从扔在地上的外套里摸出烟盒，倚着床头吸烟，烟雾缓缓散开。金东贤从他手里拿过烟，也吸了一口，“原来你还没戒烟。”

金东贤第一次主动提起过去的事。林煐岷申请博士的时候，压力很大，总是在家里一根接一根的抽烟。金东贤吼他不要总抽烟，把他的烟盒藏在身后，林煐岷的手绕到他身后去抢烟盒，金东贤又把烟盒举过头顶，忘了林煐岷本就比他高几公分。林煐岷就顺势把他压到床上，把他亲得意乱情迷，轻松地把烟盒从他手里抢走。你看，连亲吻他都能拿来算计。又怎么让人相信他说的不会腻呢，金东贤想。

“怎么？你现在也抽烟了吗？”，林煐岷失笑，“刚才还以为你要把烟灭了。”

“人总是会变的，林煐岷教授，你做了那么多研究还不知道吗？”金东贤又吸了一口烟，冲着林煐岷吐烟圈。

林煐岷咳了一声，他复从金东贤手里拿回烟。金东贤踹踹林煐岷，“去外面抽，别弄脏我的床单。洗完澡赶紧走，今天连白兰地都没有。”

金东贤换好睡衣躺回床上，又见林煐岷抽完烟进屋无言躺到了床上。“你干嘛？”金东贤没好气地问。林煐岷抓着金东贤的手往下带，“他不听话。”撒娇又委屈的语调让金东贤说不出拒绝。

于是那天晚上林煐岷没回家，金东贤早上醒来的时候，他侧卧着，林煐岷躺在身后，一只手胳膊搭在他腰上，握着他的手。像是，抱着他睡了一夜。昨晚林煐岷抱他去洗澡，因为太激烈的运动，他还在浴缸里就昏睡过去了，反正林煐岷会帮他洗干净。现在金东贤还懒得动，幸好是周六，也许他是想到今天休息昨天才会毫无顾忌。金东贤任由林煐岷握着他的手，他从前很喜欢林煐岷的手，宽宽大大，包裹着他的手，让人莫名有安全感。

林煐岷动了动，好像是醒了。金东贤又闭上眼睛装睡，林煐岷小心翼翼地把手抽出来。

金东贤下意识地抓住他的手，金东贤听见在他耳边说，“我去做早饭，撒浪嘿”

然后金东贤听到他起床穿衣服离开的声音，他睁开眼呆呆看着天花板。所以，撒浪嘿三个字是可以随便说的吗？也许他赌赢了，赌他还没忘记自己。

金东贤的小屋成了两个人的蜗牛壳，似乎他们缩进去就能逃避世俗目光的打探。林煐岷留宿的日子越来越多，早上他醒来时，看到金东贤躺在自己身旁还以为是梦。然后他就亲亲金东贤的嘴角，起床做早餐。当年他们租住着那间更小更旧的公寓时，总是金东贤喊他起床，准备好早餐。林煐岷煎蛋的时候想，为什么，当时把一切都当做理所当然呢。

只有他们两人在的时候，金东贤也不怎么伪装自己的心思了。他从背后抱住正在早餐的林煐岷，在他颈窝处蹭蹭，他也喜欢他宽阔的肩膀。然后林煐岷会侧头亲亲他的脸颊，他面上什么都不说，心里却高兴得很，他要在他们相处的每一秒里寻找相爱的证据。

后来林煐岷变本加厉地，弥补自己当年的过错，也清醒地意识到自己早就越了界。偶尔林煐岷出差，回韩国第一件事就是来金东贤家报道，带着礼物和一束向日葵。林煐岷发现了金东贤的变化，不再刻意喊他姐夫，也不拒绝他的礼物和越界，或许，或许，可以回到当初吗，林煐岷惴惴地想。

金东贤最近总是加班到深夜，他在报社楼下等金东贤下班。“还没忙完吗？”他小心翼翼地给金东贤发消息。“快了。”金东贤的回复总是很简短。“好的，我在楼下，不要打车了。”林煐岷把输入框里的文字改来改去，最后换成看似不带任何感情的回复。

“你怎么来了？”金东贤上车以后明知故问。

“因为想你了。”林煐岷去捉金东贤的手。

“可我们昨天才见过，你会不会精力太旺盛了？”

“主要是不想你找别人。”

然后他们在车里接吻，夜色卸下了金东贤的伪装，他主动攀上林煐岷的脖子，深深地亲吻。其实他什么都不怕，只怕林煐岷随时抽身离开。于是他抱得更紧，和林煐岷唇舌交缠。林煐岷是他的稻草，可能是溺水者手中的那棵稻草，也可能是压倒骆驼的那棵稻草。

林煐岷纵容着他毫无章法的亲吻，在头脑还清醒的时候跟金东贤分开一点距离，“乖，回家再亲。”他自己都没意识到这句话有多暧昧。金东贤听到他的话乖乖停下了，“好，回家。”

林煐岷看着金东贤湿润的嘴唇，和此刻更加勾人的上挑眼，车开得越来越快，想如果真的能和他组建一个家庭就好了。

金东贤是偷吃了糖果的孩子，忍不住想把所有糖果据为己有。可毕竟，这像梦般的半年已经是从上帝那里偷来的欢愉时光了。他最近总是想起自己的姐姐，难以名状的羞愧感悄悄浮现，好像自己真成了插足别人家庭的第三者。虽说他姐姐并不在意这种事，说不定她还会帮他和林煐岷打掩护。

可到底，他们现在算什么关系呢？他开始有意不联系林煐岷，不回复林煐岷越来越暧昧的消息。金东贤很不安，怕失去，也怕更进一步。他一遍遍听着那天的采访录音，他听林煐岷说追到了漂亮的小男孩，那是他一生最美好的回忆。他说他们可以在日本毫无顾忌地牵手，因为没人认识他们。

他听林煐岷说，人的一生就是靠短暂美好的回忆熬过大部分痛苦时光。

是啊，再努力他们又能改变什么呢？他不确定他们是否相爱，更明白就算相爱这个社会也不会认可他们的关系。金东贤想算了，成年人的生活最后都是两个字，算了。

林煐岷察觉到金东贤的回避，他好像也知道应该怎样做才能真正回到当初了。

入夜，窗外雨下得很大，金东贤站在窗前，看着远处闪烁的灯光，入了秋连雨都变得萧瑟了许多。门铃响了，金东贤看到林煐岷的身影，犹豫再三，还是开了门。

林煐岷不知道怎么来的他家，淋了一身雨。头发湿漉漉的贴在额前，像落水的大型犬。

“有什么事吗？”金东贤站在门口问，没有请他进门的意思。

“我离婚了。”林煐岷轻轻说，表情与其说是悲伤，不如说是茫然。

“所以呢？”金东贤心里不是滋味，“你离婚了跟我有什么关系？”

“你离婚了，所以我要对你感恩戴德吗？”他不想说更伤人的话了，他直接关上了门。

其实金东贤明白离婚这件事对林煐岷来说需要多大的决心，他本来可以扮演一个婚姻幸福、家庭美满的青年才俊。

金东贤在屋里坐立难安，然后他打开门，林煐岷果然没走。林煐岷泛红的眼眶看得金东贤心揪成了一团，自己何尝不是每天都在思念他呢。

金东贤把林煐岷拉进屋里，林煐岷的吻随着关门的声音落下来。林煐岷的嘴唇在他耳边逡巡，“我爱你，我爱你，谢谢你。”他轻声在金东贤耳边说。

谢谢你原谅了不堪的我。  
也谢谢你接纳了懦弱的我。

金东贤紧紧抱着湿漉漉的林煐岷，他好像又瘦了一些，“哥，你这次别想逃了。”

“好。”林煐岷的眼泪止不住地掉下来。“哪里都不去了。”

FIN.


End file.
